


Home

by thepotatoherself



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Birthday Presents, Engagement, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepotatoherself/pseuds/thepotatoherself
Summary: It's Cress's birthday and Thorne has some suprises in store! Day 1 of #tlcshipweeks





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first tlc fic ever, og posted on my tumblr, candycress.tumblr.com  
> hope you like!!! I liked writing it so yah  
> Also this is my first ao3 fic so hopefully its not jacked up

Cress felt the jolt of the Rampion as it landed. She reached for the blindfold that was over her eyes, but Thorne grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face.  
"Patience, small grasshopper," He said.  
"Isn't it young grasshopper?" Cress asked.  
"Yeah, but today's your're twenty one," Thorne pointed out. "You aren't young, just short."  
Cress smiled and Thorne guided her by holding her hand, but despite his efforts, she still managed to trip over a crate. She laughed at herself, not insecure around Thorne after five years, and he laughed too, albeit a little nervously.  
Cress could feel that they were outside in a large open area; the air was cooler, and she could feel long thick grass against her ankles. Cress tried to imagine where they could possibly be that they hadn't been to yet, because for her past four birthdays Thorne had taken her to somewhere new and exciting to see something spectacular(although he did that pretty frequently whether it was her birthday or not), along with a few presents. On her 17th birthday, they had watched a volcano erupt in Hawaii. For her 18th, they had gone to The Spotted Lake. Then on her 19th they had climbed and explored Machu Picchu. And for her 20th, they had taken a stroll through the Crooked Forest. Now Cress couldn't really think of anywhere they hadn't been.  
"You ready?" Thorne's voice sounded anxious, and Cress couldn't imagine why.  
"Of course!"  
He pulled the blindfold off her face. Cress squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light. When they did, she found they were standing in front of a house. It was made of unpainted wood. There were two floors, with a porch in the front. It definitely wasn't made by professionals; the tiles on the roof were crooked and the bars surrounding the porch had varying lengths between them.  
Cress was surprised and confused, but tried her best not to let it show. "It's...um..."  
"I know it's not perfect," Thorne started. "But considering Kai, Wolf, Jacin, and I whipped it together while you girls were on the cruise, I think it's pretty good."  
"You guys did this?" Cress said, in awe. "It's better than pretty good, it's great!"  
"Maybe I should become a constructor...or whatever they're called," Thorne smirked.  
Cress slid through a gap between the bars on the porch and replied with a laugh, "Or maybe not."  
She opened the door and walked in. There weren't any walls, just supports for where walls would be. The only things in the house other than that were a fireplace and a stairwell that presumably lead to the attic.  
"Yeah, like I said, we only had time while you guys were on that cruise, so the interior isn't exactly move in ready," Thorne said, walking between the doorways, "but this we can make all the paint decisions together."  
Cress looked around the house one last time before asking Thorne, "Where are we?"  
He went outside and Cress followed him. Now Cress realized they were on the American prairie. Not a human in sight, just a herd of buffalo in the distance.  
"I thought it was a good place because I could land the Rampion wherever I wanted," Thorne said, and with a wink he added, "And because I know my girl loves the wild west."  
Cress blushed a little, and Thorne smiled. "After all these years, I still got it."  
Cress rolled her eyes and looked away.  
"No, seriously," Thorne said. Cress turned back to him and the glimmer in his eyes had disappeared. "I built this for you and me. Since letumosis is extinct and we've seen almost all of the world, I thought it would be nice to settle down."  
When Cress had no immediate reaction, Thorne started a timid rant. "Of course, we can still travel to wherever you want. And if you don't like the house, I'm sure Cinder and Kai would like a vacation house. And-"  
Cress silenced him with a soft kiss. When she pulled away, she murmured, "After all these years, I still got it."  
"What?" Thorne chuckled.  
"I still make you nervous!" Cress grinned triumphantly. "Admit it!"  
"Yeah, well, today the stakes are a little higher than normal," Thorne said.  
Cress began to ask what he meant but before she could he got down on one knee, silencing her.  
"Cress...will you-"  
She crashed into him, and they kissed through the sounds of another ship landing nearby.  
"I guess she liked your present, Captain," Cinder said.  
Cress and Thorne pulled apart and stood up, their clothes stained from the grass.  
"What'd he get you for your birthday, other than a ring?" Kai asked, nodding to Cress's hand.  
Cress looked at her fiance, her heart bursting with love. "A home."


End file.
